


Dream Deal

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 有时人们梦到过去，有时以为自己梦到过去——这很难分辨。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 36





	Dream Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heymachupicchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/gifts).

但丁初次光临其他恶魔开设的“事务所”。

这一间位于闹市区，租金显然是他的好几倍，不过但丁怀疑整幢建筑也许都是魔力制造的幻觉。他不请自入，发现内部陈设与自己那间大相径庭：流水饰件倒流清水；金色长烛淌出绸缎似的香雾；落地钟垂下七行长短各异的钟摆，以一种难以捉摸的规则律动。

他进门时没有察觉到自己以外的存在，然而一把非男非女的声音自他身后轻道：“请回吧。你心底的愿望，哪怕是我也无法实现。”

但丁慢慢转身，朝倚在各色靠垫之中的此间主人摊了摊手：“你恐怕搞错了。自我介绍一下——我叫但丁，是个恶魔猎人。我来了结一桩委托。”

“恶魔猎人？可是这里只有一位——不到一位恶魔，而那并不是我。”店长答道。

这与但丁先前的猜测倒不矛盾。

找到他的委托者自陈曾与能够看透人心的恶魔交易，以死后的灵魂换取健康与财富——以灵魂为筹码，仅有神和神话中的恶魔做得到这样的事。这基本超出了但丁的业务范围，何况委托人的诉求是毁约（正如传说里所有与恶魔交易的人一样，他后悔了）。事实上，猎人更倾向于自己遇到了某种精神障碍者，不过他还是意外找到了这里——又或者是对方主动找到了他。

“有时我也接其它的类型。”但丁朝它迈出一步。

“希望你已经调查过了，”店长不动声色，然后猎人发现双方的距离似乎没有改变。“我经手的都是正当、合理、双方自愿的交易。无私的爱情，不朽的才华——难道这些不比灵魂贵重得多吗？”

“挺有道理。”但丁耸耸肩，“可是我也得交电费啊。”

他张开五指。叛逆破开屋顶，落入掌心。

店长身形模糊了片刻，它声音仍从原处传来：“有必要这样吗？我和你一样，失去过重要的东西，才想到开展这份生意。我们都曾有机会修正，却没有成功——”

已经没有必要再聊下去了。巨剑开始大肆破坏——这里如他所料，由任务目标的魔力所构建。但丁暂时判断不了它的确切所在，不过这也只是时间问题。建筑本身夷为一片虚无之后，他举枪瞄准。

他有很长时间不愿碰黑檀木。以及力之刃。以及贝奥武夫。接着暴露疗法起了效果。力之刃成为魔剑，而他开始比刚成年时更加频繁地使用这对双枪。

“等等——你的灵魂很、非常强大……也许我能达成你的愿望。”那非神非魔的店长在最后关头竭力喊道。

“我的愿望？”但丁压下保险。

“你的兄弟。”它忽然看起来胜券在握，“和我交易，我能带回你的兄弟。”

他醒了。有什么东西轻轻搭在他的眼皮上。那东西移开了，他一时被亮得睁不开眼。

他意识到“那东西”是维吉尔的手指。

魔界无晴日，然则霜白草原的反光足够强烈。Qliphoth倒下后，它们迅速长满了原先由邪树盘踞的空地。

“噩梦？”维吉尔说，目视前方，没有看他。

“啊。不算吧。”但丁揉了揉眼睛。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 《浮士德》结尾处，天使的爱火击退靡菲斯特，护送博士灵魂升入天堂。所以不管是梦还是真实回忆蛋都不会有事的！你哥的爱火（物理）（x


End file.
